Arlien Silvershield
) *Branden Felfang-Silvershield(Adopted into house, ) *Taldor Silvershield(Father, ) *Azaelia Silvershield(Mother, ) ---- Love Interests *Classified |Row 9 title = Allegience |Row 9 info = Grand Alliance * Kingdom of Stormwind ** Stormwind Constabulary ***The Twelfth Regiment Alliance of Lordaeron(Former) * Kingdom of Quel'Thalas(Former) ** Thalassian Army(Former) |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }} ---- |Row 2 title = Appearances |Row 2 info = Second War *Orcish Invasion of Quel'thalas *Battle for Lordaeron *Various Skirmishes *Battle for Blackrock Mountain Third War *Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas Blood War *Siege of Tirisfal *Ghosts of the Past Conflict }} Sergeant Arlien Silvershield is a Void Elf in the Service of the Kingdom of Stormwind's Constabulary via the Twelfth Regiment who has a decent military career before his Exile from Quel'thalas. He is a recipient of the Cross of Llane, due to his invaluable actions during the Ghosts of the Past Conflict in regards to uncovering identities and intelligence on the San'layn order known as the Onyx Rose Order. History Early History Born in Silvermoon City around 300 years ago, Arlien was the firstborn of two children, with a younger sister born several years after him. The boy was quite responsible early on and was noted for it. His parents even went as afar as to say that they really did not need to make a man out of him, for he was already one. Thalassian Army At around the age of 20, Arlien joined the Thalassian Army as a swordsman, and began training for becoming a spellblade. While training was rough, the Quel'dorei managed to complete it by the age 50, with the delay coming down to the loss of both his parents and the need to take over their responsibilities. Second War Arlien, when word of the Orcish Horde reached Quel'thalas, was just like most of his people: He didn't consider that the Orcs were a true threat. The day the Amani and Orcs invaded shattered his world view. The man's outpost was one of the first to be struck by the Amani, resulting in half of his garrison being slaughtered before the raids let up. Arlien launched his own raids into Amani lands, destroying several villages and slaughtering the populations. He received word that he would join the main Alliance Army. After hard marching, Arlien and the army engaged the Horde at the Battle of Lordaeron, routing the enemy. The Alliance chased the Horde to Blackrock Mountain, resulting in a Horde defeat. Third War During his time during the interwar years, Arlien oversaw the rebuilding of the Silvershield Outpost. Upon hearing the fall of Lordaeron to the Scourge, Arlien began to mobilize his garrison. While his outpost was not in the direct path of the Scourge, his men took heavy casualties from both raids from the Scourge and Amani Tribe. Exile After Kael'thas Sunstrider's return, Arlien was disgusted at the display and new techniques being taught to his people. And due to that, Arlien self exiled himself, traveling south. But the reasons did not end there. Arlien, having always disliked Rommath's policies and ideals, and when Rommath gained a high position in Quel'thalas, he felt that he needed to withdraw from his own homeland. Civilian Life When Arlien settled in Stormwind, he swore off the life of a soldier, but retained his training and build. Arlien went into the Lumber industry, becoming a lumberjack for years. There was nothing really of note from his time as a civilian outside of continuing his training of being a Spellbreaker on the side. Constabulary Life After some time of civilian life, Arlien began to develop an interest into joining the Constabulary. Upon request, he joined the Twelfth Regiment as a Corporal(Due to his past military service in the Alliance of Lordaeron) in order to further develop his interests. Upon entering the service, Arlien began to develop a interest with Corporal Selene De'Bravyion, often confiding with her about personal matters. Challenge to Jean Luxford Upon the rather unprofessional and rather heated reprimand of a private in the 12th by Luxford, making some points that besmirched the private's honor, Arlien challenged Jean to a dual of honor. The two exchanged letters back and forward with terms of engagement. Arlien, remaining within the law of an Honor Duel, requested a fair and open battle, while Jean countered with fighting dirty and on her terms. While they both reached an impasse, Amanda Everhurst ordered the dual to be called off. Jean herself went to Arlien's Commander, Gammoth Stidolph, in order to make Arlien to stand down. Due to the parameters of the dual, however, Gammoth nor Amanda had no say over the dual. Arlien made a final challenge, for which Jean refused. Arlien made it known to Jean that he would never respect her or her title of 'Knight'. This put a huge damper between the two, making their professional relationship frosty at best. Incursion into Quel'thalas Arlien lead a contingent of 12th Regiment Volunteers to Quel'thalas in order to make a Surgical Strike into Quel'thalas. The Quel'dorei was ambushed while on a patrol and taken prisoner by a group of San'layn leady by Tyrinade, also known as The Red Lady. They took him back to the San'layn's base in Eastern Plaguelands. Arlien was imprisoned and then interrogated for information by the San'layn, with one Saln'layn in particular -Valythra Solflame- doing most of the interrogation via assault upon the senses and particularly sound. While the man resisted rather successfully initially, upon being bit and fell under the dominant influence of the San'layn, spilled the beans to the Darkfallen, even as it appeared and sounded like he was still resisting heavily. A final 'kiss' by Tyrinade and the Quel'dorei was released to the 'wilds'. The High Elf made a dash for Goldenmist Village, for which he almost immediately was treated for the bites and had the influence purged from him thanks to Niklos Adamant's quick action. Return to Stormwind Upon return to Stormwind, Arlien was awarded the Conspicuous Service Cross due to persevering under the pressure in the field as a prisoner in the field, as well as the Prisoner of War Medal with the same action. Even though he stated where the Alliance Forces were in the Ghostlands, he was also awarded the Cross of Llane once his report was reviewed, providing valuable intel on the Onyx Rose Order. This did not mean he was fit for duty, for Arlien requested leave so he can handle the trauma from his time under the San'layn's care. Once he returned, the issues with Luxford rose again, mainly over the release of a cadet requiring a court martial for desertion. Once Arlien learned that Selene was missing, he undertook an investigation and found out(upon Selene's return) that she was tortured by death knights loyal to the Scourge. Their torture and experiments severed Selene's connection to the Light, the two began to grow distant due to the inability to live together with their clashing auras. After a Constabulary Meeting, Arlien was close to straight up shooting Jean upon the field of Honor. But he restrained himself, knowing that Lord High Marshal Galmone Aurum I, Head of SI:7 Tactical, Vincent Ravenwing, and Lord High Mage Aetyleus the Elder were witnessing the relatively unprofessional conduct of both Commander Amanda Everhurst and Knight-Captain Jean Luxford in the disobeying of LHM Aurum for calling the meeting adjourned. Concerns Rise Up Noting the lack of professionalism outside of the Second and Twelfth Regiments within the Constabulary, Arlien wanted to break away from the Constabulary and direct associations with the other regiments. Proposal for Marriage Arlien, after much thought, proposed to Lady Selene De'Brayvion for marriage. The latter accepted the proposal of marriage and both enjoyed some time discussing potential issues, before they both ended up receiving legal advice from a barrister for Selene's case against Jean Luxford and Amanda Everhurst. The Hunt Begins... Arlien, still rather miffed about Valythra Solflame's actions while in the care of the Onyx Rose Order, began tracking for the San'layn, intending to defeat her and grant her the peace of death. After several days, Arlien arrived at the presumably abandoned Solflame Enclave, only to hear rather beautiful Thalassian singing. But the voice remained familiar to the Quel'dorei. Upon further investigation, Arlien found that it was indeed Valythra who was singing, and proceeded to charge in and attack the San'layn. The door was practically blown to pieces as a smoke bomb went into the chamber, masking the approach. Arlien, noting that the San'layn was one for illusions after months of intelligence gathering, let out a wave of magical dampening energy, forcing Valythra to drop her cloak, leaving her momentarily stunned. Arlien, however, was not the best when it came to combat with daggers, and lunged too slow, having the San'layn pounce on him. After a fierce melee, with both sides getting worn down and on the brink, resulting with a stab into Valythra's stomach and the slitting of her throat, a prolonged bite from Valythra essentially forced Arlien to stand down and submit, even if he was defiant verbally. Return Home Arlien, at the Command of Valythra, returned to Stormwind after being picked up by his former lord, John von Hastings, off the coast of the Ghostlands. When he returned, Arlien seemed to have changed, constantly touching his neck and preferring to remain in the shadows. But he returned to his duties, awaiting the call of his Mistress. Or an excuse to return to Quel'thalas, whichever came first. Foray into the Void Arlien, becoming more irritated that he was under the influence of a San'layn, began to confide in Lynaeria Felfang, the wife of Lord Kel Felfang, and began to do research into the Void. After several days of research, Arlien made up his mind before being called north by Valythra Solflame, aiming to protect his Mistress from whatever threat that triggered the call. However, he was intercepted at taken to the Rift, where he was confined. After serious thought, Arlien decided to fully turn himself over to the Void. He undertook the final ritual, testing his physical and mental resilience in his body and mind. Return to the World Arlien, having fulfilled the transformation and being cleared to return to the world, returned to Stormwind City and resumed his duties. But to his dismay, his fiancé, Selene De'Brayvion, turned out to be very different than the woman who he fell in love with. After a heated argument, Arlien told Selene that they were over and turned his back on her. Delving deeper into Intelligence Work After the 'break-up', Arlien continued to tell himself that the relationship was a mistake. To make himself forget and suppress the painful memory, Arlien dove into intelligence work, even sharing intel with an SI:7 agent by the 'name' of Shadow, sharing the info he gathered about the Onyx Rose Order and their past actions of infiltrating Stormwind. A Forbidden Love Arlien soon began to be infatuated with a certain Lynaeria Felfang-Silvershield, a Ren'dorei woman he adopted into his house. Due to the potential political backlash, the two decided, after entering a relationship, to keep their love hidden. However, unbeknownst to the two love birds, another Ren'dorei, Reviriel Copperfox, was spying on Arlien. His mission was to get dirt on Arlien to use as blackmail to an unknown benefactor. Conflict with the Forty Second Arlien, being the 'pain in the ass' that he is, continued to pursue to oppose the Bills of Captain Jean Luxford, often citing that the bills would only embolden the vigilantes and reduce guard presence in fighting crime. Though all this came to a head when Arlien attempted to arrest Jean directly for Corruption, two counts of Assault, Misuse of Treasury Funds, Embezzlement, and Provoking fights with their supposed enemies. The two shared heated words before Arlien let her go. Immediately he went to Evalynn Greene to ask for a warrant on his behalf to the arrest of Jean. The SI:7 agent agreed, and told the Captain that the Warrant would be issued as early as the following day. Despite the amount of evidence present, the witness statements were unavailable for a warrant to fully put it into effect. Arlien himself was frustrated by the lack of witness statements, citing that either they feared retribution or criminal consequences OR they were 'in cahoots' with the Forty Second. The Disappearance and Recovering of a Lost Love After a brief leave of duty, Arlien soon received word that his lover, Lynaeria Silvershield, was missing. After several days of investigation and following leads, he finally tracked down to where Lyn was taken. However, he was ambushed by a Death Knight by the name of "Than", for which the two entered a melee. However, Arlien was overpower and ended up being knocked out. When he woke, he was in a room with his beloved, the latter having had been tortured for the past few days. Though Arlien himself was tortured as well, he kept his focus on Lyn. After several hours of torture, the two were left alone. Arlien, who was not properly searched, was able to break both of the Ren'dorei out of the shackles and was able to carry Lyn to safety, using an emergency hearthstone to be teleported to City Hall in Stormwind City. Both of the elves were healed before moving to the Telogrus Rift, where they both spent the next few days recovering under the watchful eyes of their own people. Proposal of Marriage After several days of recovering, Arlien finally asked for Lyn's hand in marriage, the latter saying yes. TBC!! Appearance Armor Arlien wears 7th Legion Leathers, noting his preference to use speed and agility over brute force. His leathers are enchanted with the Void, in order to provide the protection that the Light used to provide to him prior to his transformation. Weaponry Arlien, retaining his Elven fighting style, carries multiple weapons of Elven design, including two spellblades, a spellbow with arrows infused with Arcane energy, and multiple daggers and blades hidden within his armor. With the weapons above, Arlien always carries his family's blade, The Fang of the Frontier, which hosts several different runes. Scars Arlien bears a scar across his eyes, which he gained from his service in the Second War. His recent scars are from the San'layn, for which he had two: One large scar on his neck and a smaller, more precise scar on his left cheek. These marks will be a constant reminder that he will never be invincible in war. Uniform Arlien, when called upon, wears a finely pressed navy blue pants, jacket, and undershirt, with an orange tied. He puts his citations and ribbons on full display over his left breast. Abilities Stealth Arlien, as his profession of intel and investigation, often is lurking in the shadows, using the Void and natural shadows to remaining hidden. Physical Abilities The Spellbreaker and Assassin is very proficient in melee and ranged combat, using the latter to cover his approach. His attacks are often precise and quick, leaving his opponents with little time to react. Though strong from his years of being on the front lines, his build allows for more agile based combat. He is extremely good at using his spellblades and daggers, the latter having poison coated onto them. Magics Arlien, being a spellblade and a researcher on the side, tends to delve into some of the more risker schools of magic, particularly Blood Magic. His encounters in the past has shown that the Light was not always reliable, so he needed a back up set of healing abilities. But due to his nature to cancel a good portion of magic, he is adept in most conventional schools. Schools of Magic known * Void(Evasion, adept) * Arcane(Offensive; Defensive, adept) * Blood(Healing/Interrogation, proficient) * Spell Immunity due to training. See the Spell Breaker page. Positions Held Traits Arlien has a few traits that stand out about him. * He is one to question unreasonable authority. * He always seems to know how far he can push his bounds. * If he has an issue that can be resolved diplomatically, he will pursue the route until the situation cis resolved. Otherwise, he will request a dual of honor and single combat to decide the outcome. Philosophies Arlien, having been shaped by war, has a realistic view on war and combat. The rock of his mindset revolves heavily upon the Light. Military Service Frontier Skirmishes (270-200 years ago) * 1st Battle of Silvershield Outpost (265 years ago) * 2nd Battle of Silvershield Outpost (242 years ago) Second War (4-6 L.C.) * Orcish Invasion of Quel'thalas * Battle for Lordaeron * Battle of Blackrock Mountain Third War (20-21 L.C.) * Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas Blood War (38 L.C. - Present) * Flames of War: Siege of Tirisfal(38 L.C.) * Flames of War: Ghosts of the Past Conflict(39 L.C.) Notes I use the Lotharian Calendar purely for dating purposes. I personally use the 'King's Calenda'''r in RP scenarios when dating anything. '' ''When in game, I use a Void Elf model in order to speak Thalassian without the addon Tongues. '' Category:Stormwind Constabulary Category:Stormwind Army Category:Thalassian Army Category:Characters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:The Twelfth Regiment Category:Barony of Seradane Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Void Elf